Flo Rida
Tramar Dillard (ur. 16 grudnia 19791) – amerykański raper i autor tekstów znany jako Flo-Rida lub Flo Rida (wymowa: /floʊ ˈraɪdə/). Największą popularność przyniósł mu singel "Low" z jego pierwszego albumu studyjnego Mail on Sunday. Biografia Urodził się w Carol City na Florydzie. Wychowywała go matka, a razem z siostrami śpiewał w lokalnej grupie gospel2. Dillard swoją karierę rozpoczynał jako nastolatek, występując z lokalną grupą 2 Live Crew. W dziewiątej klasie założył własną grupę Groundhoggz, złożoną ze swoich przyjaciół3. Został jednak odrzucony przez kilka wytwórni, więc szukał innego zajęcia poza muzyką4. Po ukończeniu liceum w 1998 roku, przez dwa lata studiował z zarządzania w międzynarodowym businessie na uniwersytecie w Las Vegas45. Po telefonie z niezależnej wytwórni płytowej Poe Boy Entertainment rzucił naukę i wrócił na Florydę4. Dillard podpisał kontrakt z Poe Boy w 2006 roku i jako Flo Rida rozpoczął pracę między innymi Rickiem Rossem, Triną, T-Painem i Trickiem Daddym. Wydał następnie swój singiel promocyjny „Birthday”, nagrany z gościnnym udziałem Ricka Rossa. Potem pojawił się na płycie DJ Khaleda zatytułowanej We the Best w utworze „Bitch I'm from Dade County”1. Kariera 2007-08: Mail on Sunday Pierwszym singlem Flo Ridy był "Low", nagrany z gościnnym udziałem T-Paina. Dotarł do szczytu listy Billboard Hot 100, gdzie znajdował się na tej pozycji przez siedem następnych tygodni. Oprócz Stanów Zjednoczonych singel znajdował się na miejscu pierwszym w Australii, Irlandii, Kanadzie i Nowej Zelandii. Dzięki temu że utwór został dobrze odebrany przez krytyków i radził sobie na listach przebojów, Flo Rida postanowił wydać swój debiutancki album zatytułowany Mail on Sunday. Oprócz T-Paina na albumie gościnnie wystąpił Timbaland, Lil Wayne, Sean Kingston, will.i.am i Trey Songz. Po sukcesie Mail on Sunday, raper występował gościnnie u innych artystów. Pojawił się m.in. na solowej płycie Lady Gagi The Fame w utworze "Starstruck". 2009: R.O.O.T.S. Flo Rida wykonujący "Right Round" w Finlandii. Według magazynu Billboard, Flo Rida rozpoczął nagrywanie swojego drugiego albumu studyjnego dziewięć miesięcy po poprzednim. Album zatytułowany został R.O.O.T.S.6. Miał on swoją premierę w marcu, a jego wydanie poprzedzono singlem "Right Round", który stał się wielkim przebojem na światowych listach przebojów. W piosence gościnnie pojawiła się Kesha. Album R.O.O.T.S. dotarła do pierwszej dwudziestki bestsellerów muzycznych w kilkunastu krajach, debiutując na pozycji ósmej Billboard 200, ze sprzedażą 55,000 kopii w pierwszym tygodniu7. Na kolejne single z płyty wybrano "Sugar", "Jump" i "Be on You" oraz dwa single promocyjne "Shone" i "Available". Pod koniec 2009 roku pinformowano, że album sprzedał w Stanach Zjednoczonych w ilości 247,000 kopii, będąc tym samym dziewiątym najlepiej sprzedającym albumem hip-hopowym w 2009 roku8. W tym samym roku Tramar został zaproszony do nagrania drugiego singla Alexandry Burke "Bad Boys", który zadebiutował na pierwszej pozycji w notowaniu UK Singles Chart. Pod koniec roku album R.O.O.T.S. został nominowany do nagrody Grammy, w kategorii Najlepszy album rap9. 2010-11: Only One Flo (Part 1) Trzeci album Flo Ridy Only One Flo (Part 1) został wydany 24 listopada 2010 roku. W marcu, raper poinformował na Twitterze, że nowy album będzie zatytułowany The Only One10. Magazyn Billboard dowiedział się, że będzie to podwójny album11. Do promocyjnego singela "Zoosk Girl" z gościnnym udziałem T-Paina został nagrany teledysk chociaż utwór nie pojawił się na trzecim albumie. W czerwcu 2010 roku pojawił się pierwszy singel "Club Can't Handle Me", wyprodukowany przez Davida Guettę. Utwór otrzymał pozytywne recenzje za tekst i uzależniającą muzykę12. Singel bardzo dobrze radził sobie na europejskich listach przebojów, zajmując pierwsze miejsce w Irlandii i Wielkiej Brytanii. Przed oficjalną premierą płyty wydano drugi singel "Turn Around (5, 4, 3, 2, 1)", do którego nakręcono teledysk który po emisji w Wielkiej Brytanii musiał zostać ocenzurowany13. 2 grudnia odbyła się premiera teledysku do "Who Dat Girl". Jest to trzeci singiel z albumu Only One Flo (Part 1), w którym gościnnie wystąpił Akon. W czasie pracy nad nowym albumem Flo Rida znalazł czas, aby nagrać utwór wspólnie z Cody Simpsonem "IYiYi" i brytyjskim girlsbandem The Saturdays "Higher". Dyskografia :Osobny artykuł: Dyskografia Flo Ridy. * Mail on Sunday (2008) * R.O.O.T.S. (2009) * Only One Flo (Part 1) (2010) * Wild Ones (2012) Kategoria:Raperzy